


Kill the Supernatural

by MTTashes



Category: Supernatural, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Drama, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTTashes/pseuds/MTTashes
Summary: After his orphanage was brutally murdered by a vampire, Yuichiro was taken in by Guren in order to become a Hunter and to take his revenge. Along the way, he discovers new secrets and encounters new allies as well as enemies.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Start Of It All

Yu sat next to Mika and looked at the opened book in his hands. He couldn’t read a thing, so all he paid attention to were the pictures. When he tracked Mika’s eyes, he could tell that the blonde also couldn’t read. All he was doing was staring at one spot of the page.

“Mika, why are you trying to read even though you don’t know how to?”

“What? Of course I can read. You’re just jealous because you can’t.”

“Yeah right. Then what’s this?” Yu pointed his finger to a word, one that was particularly longer than the others.

Mika scoffed and puffed his chest out. “It’s “mature”, one of the easiest words to learn. You can learn a thing or two about it.”

Yu raised his eyebrow. Even if Mika was correct or not, he couldn’t tell. All he could do was stick his tongue out to cover up his defeat.

“What are you boys doing?”

A young brunette walked towards the two, other younger children following behind her. When she saw the book in Mika’s hands, she beamed. “You can read that? Man, I wish I could read. Do you mind telling me and the kids the story? They were complaining about how bored they were earlier.”

No, of course Mika couldn’t read; no one taught him. He felt his face heat up as eyes from the other orphans looked at him in curiosity. A nervous chuckle escaped his mouth as he rushes to think of an excuse. Despite being illiterate, he didn’t have room for disappointment. Being the eldest meant expectations, and something as simple as reading should be something he knows.

Yu noticed how the silence went on longer than usual. He took a quick glance at Mika before speaking up, “The book was about how a prince became king and an evil blood-sucker after his dad was killed.”

“That sounds really scary.”

“That sounds really cool!”

“No way, Yu can read too?” One of the children asked in such a surprised tone, it almost killed Yu’s pride.

“Of course I can read! Whatever Mika can do, I can do better.”

“But you’re forgetting some important things,” Mika finally spoke up, startling Yu, “The only way the prince was able to become king was through lots of struggles after being tortured. You also forgot to mention that while his father was brutally killed, his older brother was buried alive.”

“I knew it! Yu can’t be better than Mika when it comes to things like this.” Again, the same child dissing Yu.

The others leaned in and became invested, wanting to hear more. The brunette girl notices this and her heart leaped. “Hey, read us the story from the very beginning, and don’t forget any details. We’re really interested.” Akane swayed side to side in excitement. She gave Mika a quick wink and a thumbs up.

Mika turned to face Yu, who was giving a look of a betrayed brother. ‘_ I tried saving your butt, and now you’re doing this to me’ _ was what it looked like. Mika tried to give an apologetic look, but told the made-up story nevertheless.

It took them until late in the evening to finish the story. Even after that, the children were drowning Mika with questions, most of which he couldn’t answer himself. It took lots of imagination to even attempted to answer the questions.

It was only when Akane spoke up that ended the drought of questions. “The director should be coming by this time to get us in bed, but she’s later than usual. How about we go to sleep before she comes? She’ll probably be really happy if we were doing what we were supposed to be doing.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s get the blankets ready.” Mika was just about to stand up when a scream echoed in the orphanage. The scream could’ve only belonged to the director.

The children froze in silence. They began breathing heavily with fear.

“Should we check on her? Maybe she hurt herself?”

Dead silence. The usual sounds of the director’s footsteps wasn’t anywhere to be heard.

“I’ll go and check. You guys stay—”

Before Mika could finish, the door broke open. In the hallway stood a tall man with long hair of gray. Red drips of liquid fell from his face. He slowly walked towards them.

One of the girls were on her knees, awfully close to the intruder. She took in shaky breaths as her teeth clattered in fear. When the odd man was barely a foot away from her, Mika tried jumping in.

But he was proven to be no match to the speed of the man.

Before Mika could even moved an arm, the man’s teeth pierced through the young girl’s neck, releasing a terrifying shriek that only lasted a minute. He dropped her dead on the ground afterwards. After that, he held onto another child’s neck and began squeezing his nails into the sensitive skin. The child struggled to breathe.

“S-Stop it!” Mika ran and tried pushing the man, but couldn’t do a thing. Instead, he got thrown into the wall by the man’s other hand. His strength was like nothing else. All Mika could feel was intense pain.

Yu ran towards him, trying to help him get back on his feet. During that time, however, the intruder was able to kill more children. Akane’s back was against the wall as she begged him to not kill her. Her sobs and cries ended when the man pierced his hands through her chest. She let out a final cry as blood filled her mouth.

Mika froze up at the sight. Yu was equally terrified, but he knew better than to stay any longer. “Mika, we have to go!” He tugged onto Mika’s wrist and started dashing through the hall and to the front door.

“Yu, he killed the others!”

“I know, but we need to get out!” Despite wanting to sound brave, Yu heard his own voice cracking.

As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, the intruder caught up to them in nearly the blink of an eye. Before he could slice Yu, Mika pulled onto him and backed him up just in time. Both of them were forced to run the other direction and towards the back exit.

Even then, the man still caught up towards them. All Yu could do was watch as the man got ahold of Mika. The blonde got pierced through the chest as blood splattered everywhere. His body dropped lifelessly on the ground, a puddle of red becoming thicker and bigger by the second.  
  


He wanted to scream, but the shock of terror trapped it inside his throat. Yu helplessly stared at the corpse in front of him, terribly aware of the man who’s now going to kill him next. He looked up to face him, seeing bloody red eyes. The expression was of a sickening, amused smile. Yu could only cry as he began accepting his fate. He braced himself as the man lifted an arm colored in crimson, ready to strike.

Although nothing happened.

Yu looked up again to see what was happening. Instead of a smile, the man’s face twisted into a sense of fear and awareness. His arm immediately dropped back to his side. Before Yu could react, the man ran right past him and out of the back exit. A gunshot echoed right afterwards.

“Damnit, missed that blood-sucker.”

Standing in front of Yu was a man of black hair and cold eyes. He held onto a gun as smoke came out of it. He was just about to run after his target when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and gave Yu a look. A long sigh came out of his mouth as he put the gun away, shaking his head in disbelief. Yu backed away as he walked closer towards him. “Are you alright?” He asked.

Yu said nothing and avoided eye contact.

“Look kid, you shouldn’t stay here.” The man crossed his arms, his face becoming of a deep, thoughtful look. “This is something no kid your age should’ve witnessed.”

Again, no reply.

In the silence, the man began to paced closer to towards Yu. Judging from where he's at, he could already guessed the answer, but asked regardless. “Do you have a parent or any relatives nearby I could take you to?”

Yu shook his head, still avoiding to look at the man.

“Well, figures. I’m not trying to hurt you,” he reached his hands out in front of Yu. In an attempt of comforting, he started, “I’m trying to help you. Do you think you would want to come with me then?”

For the first time, Yu properly looked at the strange man. He opened his mouth, but more tears started falling. He choked up the words, “Who was that guy? Why did he killed my family?”

The man with cold, purple eyes gave Yu a solemn expression. He took a glance at his glossy green eyes and decided to be as straightforward as he could get. “That guy was a vampire.”

“Vampires? They’re real?”

He’s exposing a child into a world that someone his age shouldn’t even know about, and there was no way that child’s going to look back now. Hesitantly, he answered, “There’s a whole lot more than just vampires. They’re definitely real.”

Yu looked at the man through tired eyes, and then at the man’s outstretched hand. To his surprise, he reached out and held onto it. “I want to go with you.”

The man was also surprised himself, but impressed nevertheless. He took a glance at the boy lying on the ground and the at the boy in front of him. “What’s your name?”

“Yuichiro Hyakuya,” he hesitantly replied, “And he’s Mikaela Hyakuya.”

“So you were brothers? Non blood-related?”

Yu nodded.

“I’m sorry.” He felt Yu’s hand squeezing his own and couldn’t help but feel even worse for him. “You’re a strong kid, Yuichiro.”

The raven-haired boy letted out a shaky breath. With a quick thanks, he slowly asked, “Then what about you? What’s your name?”

The man waited as the time past by, intimidated by this question. This was the first time in a long while that he’s going to state his real name. Despite the current situation, he smirked. “I’m Guren Ichinose. I’m what you called a Hunter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is deeply inspired by the television series, “Supernatural”. I got an idea one day to do a crossover with “Owari no Seraph” and “Supernatural”, putting the characters of “Owari no Seraph” into the world of “Supernatural”. With that being said, major main characters from “Supernatural” will not appear, such as Sam, Dean, Castiel, etc.. so I apologize in advance for that. I also want to note that I obviously don’t in anyway, shape or form, own “Owari no Seraph” or “Supernatural”. The series belongs to their respective owners and creators.


	2. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Yu’s hunt for a kohonta, he met a rather strange girl who also turned out to be a Hunter. After that, he went back to Guren’s place and received another hunt, one of which that’s rather important to him.

His feet steadily moved around in the suburb village, his eyes carefully watching out for the kohonta. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. Although he’s been in many hunts by now, this one manages to scare him the most in a while. After all, he’s talking about a hungry monster who was once an infamous serial killer.

An infamous serial killer who was into dead children and eating human flesh.

Yu cringed at the memory of reading all that information, all of which was just to find out what he was dealing with. After Tsutomu Miyazaki died from the death penalty, the country began cursing his soul. Among the country, someone must’ve used shaman spells. It ultimately led to his punishment of becoming a kohonta, a creature of raging hunger. In the past few months, activities of eaten victims stirred up fear in this village. Yu was given this hunt from Guren, one of which he said to be his first serious one. Yu took it with some salt, frustrated that it took Guren six years to finally take him seriously as a Hunter.

Nevertheless, here he was, silver knife in hand, in the middle of a chillingly quiet suburb, ready for the kohonta to appear at any minute now. Legends says that kohontas will eerily whisper into people’s ears as a sign of presence, so even the slightest sound of winds are enough to signal him to attack.

As if on cue, he heard a disoriented voice coming from seamlessly nowhere. Wa...denik...juh trisn…. The words it was speaking sounded like nothing. It was just gibberish coming from a mindless monster. Yu held onto the knife even tighter now, clenching his jaw in anticipation.

He quickly caught a flash of color out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, but suddenly lost his balance when something kicked him on the chest. A body jumped onto his as he lay on his back, making him lose his focus from the harsh exhale of breath. Thankfully, he still has the knife in his hands. He tried to stab the thing, but they swept the knife right out of his hands.

He took a closer look at the kohonta, expecting to see a distorted face of thick, green veins. However, instead of a face of a creature, he saw a face of a cute, petite girl. She had her arms raised and a dagger ready to come down. “Woah, woah! Hold on!”

The girl stopped in her tracks as she took a closer look at him. Her lips curved into a confused pout. “You’re not a kohonta. What are you doing here?”

“I should be the one who’s asking,” Yu replied. He studied her dagger, which looked to be made out of pure silver. Taking a quick moment to calm down, he asked, “You’re a Hunter?”

“Maybe.” The girl got off his body, a teasing look on her face. She gave him a gentle nudge, which earned her a glare. “A Hunter like you who got overpowered by a cute girl like me shouldn’t be in for a job like this. You must be Yu, huh?”

He slowly got back up on his feet, his chest sore from the kick and weight of the girl’s body. Once he was settled, he made sure to give her an unpleasant look. “How’d you know my name? And what do you mean overpowered by a cute girl? All you did was surprised-attack me.” He sniffed, trying to avoid the girl’s eye. “And you’re not even that cute.”

“Hey, I’m cute! It’s only suitable for the younger sister of a beautiful woman.” She flipped her ashen violet hair, winking towards him. He exchanged her gesture with a wrinkled nose and rolled eyes.

Just when he was about to leave, the girl suddenly pulled him by the arm. When he looked to see what was going on, he saw a creature with a distorted body and face. There was a spot of burning grass where Yu stood before the girl managed to pull him out of the way. The smell of bile made him cringe. He reached in his pocket for another knife.

“You owe me for rescuing you,” the girl chirped, although her attention was fully on the kohonta.

“Kicking and almost stabbing me wasn’t enough?” Yu scoffed. “Fine. How about some fun in bedroom after this? Will that make it up?” Despite saying that, he made himself grossed out.

“Ew. Sorry sweetie, but I don’t swing that way,” the girl replied.

“Wha….. oh.” Yu soon realized what she meant before he could even asked.

Right when he was about to open his mouth again, the creature jumped in between them. He dodged just in time as he scraped the knife against the monster’s body. It drew smoke from the cut, but it certainly wasn’t enough to kill. All it did was injured the creature for the time being.

They swung their knives, but the monster was very quick to dodge. Yu was caught off guard when it lifted him up by the collar of his jacket. Out of reflex, he kicked it in the face, pushing it backwards and releasing him back on the ground. With the creature now disturbed, he took out a gun and began shooting. Of course, it did barely anything but cause only minor pain.

With its attention fully on Yu now, it began sprinting. It’s amazing speed and strength got him immediately trapped against the trunk of a three, and for the second time that night, he lose his breath. The kohonta’s mouth was no close to Yu’s face, he could practically smell its insides. The smell of rotten meat, dirt, and anything of such was enough to make anyone gag.

Just when it was about to open its mouth, the creature spins around as the ashen-haired girl tried to stab it. Before she could even grazed the body, it took ahold of her and threw her on her back. Its attention was now on her and not Yu. He took this opportunity to held onto the creature from the back, using all of his strength to keep it from walking any further.

Swiftly and as cleanly as he could get, Yu gripped onto his silver knife and dug it into the chest of the kohonta. A monsterous shout was soon followed by a melted, green glob as remains of the monster. It was finally gone.

Yu took a moment to settle down, staring at the green puddle for a good long minute. He breathed heavily and glanced at the girl, who was still on the ground. She gave him a satisfied grin. “I never thought you would’ve taken it out before I could. I guessed Guren taught you well.”

He took a long, confusing sigh at the mentioned of Guren. How come she knew who he was? Yu was about to ask, but the harsh impact from before made it difficult to talk. He instead gave her an intimidating stare, although the word “intimidating” was suggestive.

She stood back up on her feet and dusted her clothes. She gave Yu one last smile before leaving. “Chao.”

He wanted to say something to stop her, but he was still in a lost of breath. Inhale, exhale, wheeze. Although it hurts, his bones wasn’t broken. That was something to at least be glad about.

Yu waved as the girl walked away, despite facing her back. It was at that moment that he realized how much of a relaxing night he needs. Go back to the motel, take a long bath, and sleep like he’s never slept before.

—————————————————————————————————

The next two days, Yu had made it back to Guren’s house. Upon arrival, he saw a car he’s never seen before parked in front. Considering their career, they have to live away from civilization and in the middle-of-nowhere. It was unusual for anyone to come by. Naturally, he grew suspicious. Yu took out a gun as he headed towards the front door and knocked. When no one answered, his blood ran cold.

He tried the door knob, and it was unlocked. He busted it open and aimed his gun.

However, despite it being him whose got a gun out, he got taken down to the ground. A kick from the back and it immediately got him to lie on his stomach. He looked up to see who his attacker was, and was surprised to see Guren.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he mumbled.

“What? Why did you do that for?”

“You had a gun out. Sorry I didn’t pay attention to you,” Guren shrugged, “Next time, be patient. I was just about to open the door when you just busted in. You’re lucky I didn’t carry a weapon.”

Just when Yu was about to argue back, another person walked in from the dining room. She had ashen hair tied in a neat bow. Her smile was that of a teasing one, the same one Yu encountered the other night. “You?!”

“Goodness, isn’t this a coincidence? Hello, Yu.” She innocently waved her hand at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just came by to visit. Have a nice tea party, watch a movie, and bond together with a Guren like good acquaintances we are.”

Yu gave her an unimpressed look and then turned to face Guren. The man gave out a sigh. “She’s just here to get information on her new hunt.”

“How do you know each other?”

Yu saw the girl’s eyes glanced towards Guren’s direction, her expression surprisingly thoughtful. She waited as he finally spoke for the both of them. “She’s the younger sister a… friend,” he replied.

Yu wanted to ask more, but decided it was perhaps not the best idea. He gave a thoughtful nod.

The girl walked towards Yu with an outstretched hand. Her smile was somehow even more mischievous than before. “I’m Shinoa Hiragi. I’ve heard a lot of interesting stories about you.”

Yu gave Guren a look before shaking Shinoa’s hand. He cleared his throat and replied, “Well, I guess you already know me, then.”

“Yep. Yuichiro Hyakuya, 20 years-old. Whiny, stubborn, hot-blooded, narrow-minded, the list goes on.”

He narrowed his eyes as he gave both Guren and Shinoa a disproved look. Guren gave him a smug smile as Shinoa held her chin up in the air. Yu rolled his eyes as he told Shinoa, “Well, I can tell you’re a pain in the ass from just one night.”

“Like I said, I don’t swing that way, but you flatter me.”

Yu opened his mouth to protest back, but got interrupted as another body emerged from the dining room. He got taken aback when a beautiful blonde appeared, hair tied in pigtails. Her eyes were purple and despite carrying a frown, remained pretty. She carried a thick notebook in her hand, a pencil in the other. “Hey, Shinoa, I got what we needed. Let’s go.”

“Alright. We’ll start heading out, Mitsuba.” Shinoa gave Yu’s hand one last squeeze before releasing their handshake. Her eyes narrowed, but the smile still remained, which made her look intimidating. She mouthed towards Yu,  _ Don’t get any ideas. She’s with me _ .

He slowly nodded as the two girls headed out of the house. Once they were gone, he turned towards Guren with a glare. “What kind of stories have you been telling about me? I’m not that narrow-minded, or stubborn.”

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely a stubborn brat.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Definitely not.”

Guren smirked and just walked away. Yu took a moment to realize what he said and pressed his lips together. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and walked after Guren.

As they both made it to the dining room, the older man pulled out a newspaper and gave it to Yu. He waited for him to finish reading, which only took a minute. Yu could already tell what this was about from just reading the heading.

“Do you think you can take on this hunt?” Guren asked.

Yu nodded, “Yeah, of course. With what you taught me, I can take this on.”

“Yeah, but I’m asking you now if you think you can handle this. You’ve just started hunting seriously a week ago, and this is some serious stuff.”

As Yu read more of the newspaper, he grew even more determined. He reassured Guren, “I’ve been waiting for this for six years. If I need anything, I’ll call you.” He took a pause as he read more. When he finally finished, he looked at Guren straight in the eye and nervously licked his lips. “I can definitely take care of this vampire.”

Guren gave him a thoughtful look and nodded. He searched for a jar of blood and a glass bottle of a strange mixture. He gave it to Yu. “Dead-man’s blood and a scent-blocking mixture, in case you need it.”

Yu cringed at the smell of the mixture, but still took it nevertheless. He packed up and started heading out. Before he opened the door, he looked back to Guren and gave a nervous smile. “Uh, thank you for, you know, helping me. I can’t be grateful enough for what you’ve done for me.”

Guren scoffed and returned the nervous smile. “Don’t get emotional with me. You’re not going to ditch me or whatever after this, and I’m making sure you’ll come back.”

Yu let out a small laugh. He turned the doorknob and gave Guren a small nod. “Well then, I’ll be going on a stake-out.” He closed the door and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For additional information, during the past six years, Guren taught Yu almost everything he knows, which even included the basics such as reading, writing, etc. Also, Tsutomu Miyazaki, the “kohonta”, is actually inspired by a real Japanese serial killer with the same name. I advised that you take caution if you want to do more research, since what he did was rather disturbing. But hey, on the bright side, he was killed as a result of a death sentence after he got arrested.  



	3. Another Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu was given this new hunt from Guren and is now on a chase after a vampire. Fear stirs up a city as its people are mysteriously disappearing. Yu needs to stop this vampire before there are any more victims, but it’s proven to be harder than it sounds.

A crowd surrounded a house with caution tapes scattered around the yard. Cop cars were parked and policemen stood guarding the area, watching as people of the neighborhood spoke to one another. News frightened the people from the incident in this house; both the wife and husband died while their son went missing. Anyone would suspect it be the son that killed his parents, but no evidence showed anything of the such.

“Besides,” a woman from the crowd spoke, “he was such a lovely person. That family couldn’t possibly have something sinister behind closed doors.”

“Why, it’s that exact reason that it’s plausible for this family to be messed up,” another woman began gossiping, “I’ve heard that they were so religious, they would use kitchen knives to carve crosses on their bodies. The son probably went insane and killed the parents.”

“Where have you heard such nonsense!? I haven’t seen them go to church at all and you can bet that they’re nowhere near that religious. The son brings over his girlfriend all the time late at night. Heck, he even bought over a guy along at some point.”

“What? Now you’re saying nonsense. A man with another man?”

“That’s obviously not what I meant! Can you even imagine it? A man with another man? A male should be with a female for crying out loud. I’m just saying the son ain’t nowhere religious if he invited another party in his relationship. Goodness, I can’t even imagine a man doing it with another man.”

“Well, in this day and age, there’s nothing bizarre about male on male action,” another voice interrupted the women. Yu cleared his throat and walked through the two women, earning him shocked faces. After listening to the two blabber on, he decided that he should finally begin investigating. He’ll gain nothing listening to some gossip from grandmothers ready to drop dead. It was also beginning to get uncomfortable.

Just after a day he had settled into the city, others news about a victim came up. Yu suspected that it was connected to the previous victim, but he’ll need more evidence and leads.

He walked towards a guarding policeman and showed off a badge. “I was sent to help with the investigation. If you don’t mind, can you let me through?”

The police gave a closer look at the badge and nodded his head. He stepped aside as Yu walked past him. How Guren could lie like this so many times, he didn’t know. He should just be thankful for the skills he learned from the older male.

He walked into the house and immediately got impressed by the amount of investigators and police there were for a rather tamed crime scene. In the circle of more caution tapes were a woman laying on her stomach and besides her, a man lying on his back. Puddles of red liquid formed from their necks, their faces as pale as the moon.

Yu took a moment before taking out his badge to another policeman. More quickly this time, he explained himself. “I got sent to help out with the investigation. Mind telling me what you already know?”

The policemen slowly nodded his head and gave out a tired sigh. “Mari and Hajime Funikawa are deceased. Their son, Hiroki, has gone missing since this morning, around the same time as the couple’s death. We noticed signs of struggle in the living room and nothing missing. We suspect that he may have gotten kidnapped when his parents got killed, but we don’t have any other clues.”

Yu had taken out a notebook. It took him a few seconds to realize that the policeman finished his explanation to finally put back the notebook and respond, “Sounds like a tough investigation. Do you think it’s somehow related to the victim from last week? Such as something unusual on their necks and an incredible amount of bloodlost?”

The policemen raised an eyebrow and gave Yu a suspicious frown. He eyed him up and down before asking, “Who did you say you were again? May I see your badge?”

Yu did as he was told and held up his badge once more. “I’m Ken Shimura, a police lieutenant.” Despite having to lie about his identity so much beforehand, it always gave him an anxiety that won’t go away. All he could do was suck it up and show confidence.

The police scoffed. “We haven’t told the public or anybody else about the holes in the girl’s neck. How did you know?”

“From the reports, I guessed from there and took a lucky shot. I guess I’m right?” Yu mentally took a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, you are. What do you think it is?” He let out a teasing chuckle, “Maybe a vampire?”

“Good guess, but that depends on if you believe it or not,” Yu played along with the tease.

After more exchanging or words, Yu was finally allowed to take a closer look at the dead couple. Gloves on hand, he moved the victims’ head from side to side. Sure enough, they both had teeth markings on their necks, just right for it to be a vampire. There was also another clue, one of which that’s out of pure chance. The teeth markings of the wife’s neck had something stuck in it. Hesitantly, Yu used both of his hands to squeeze it out. Blood curdled up from the hole as something solid came out, making Yu cringe.

He held onto the item and examined more. It was yellowed, long and sharp; a tooth belonging to none other than a vampire’s.

“I found something.” Yu raised his hands at the other investigators. He figured that he might as well give it to them, since they won’t be able to find out it who was the murder anyway. When someone took the tooth from his hands, he stood back on his feet and took the dirtied gloves off. Throwing it away, he walked towards the same officer from before. “I’m not exactly sure what it is, but it’s most likely an animal. Probably something smart enough to kill so cleanly.”

“Then what about the son? An animal kidnapping a seventeen year-old?”

Yu bit in lips in thought. He couldn’t just say an animal kidnapped a teen, or tell the truth that it’s a vampire. He came up with the most reasonable excuse he could come up with and slowly replied, “He probably ran away from home after witnessing it. It was early in the morning, so no one could’ve seen him.”

The policeman nodded his head in understanding. “It’s possible. We’ll keep that in mind.”

When he took his attention off him, Yu retreated back outside. He walked through the crowd and to his car. Now that he knows what he’s dealing with, he’ll just need to find where and who. Considering the time-span between the last victim and this, he’ll have at least a few more days. He nervously pressed his lips together and started the car.

—————————————————————————————————

Yu settled down on a table and took out his laptop. While he waited for a waiter to come, he began researching the two victims. There were more news on the girl than there was on the boy, which was to be expected for an older incident. Several websites stated that she went missing for several months before her body was found. Interviews from friends revealed that she was rather a reserved person, but was happy and kind. She had a boyfriend who others claimed to be good towards her but rather tense around others. Her school claimed her to be very well behaved and intelligent.

The boy, on the other hand, was said to be a show-off despite being weak and mediocre at everything. His girlfriend was infamous, having records of dating much younger men and earning a bipolar reputation. These were the only information Yu could find, and it all came from a blog.

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. There were barely anything on Hiroki, and even with the little information he has, he couldn’t even tell if it’s real or fake. For all he knew, it could be a lunch-woman from Hiroki’s school that posted this blog. Finding a connection between the victims was going to be harder than he thought.

Trying to ease his mind for a while, he pulled up pictures of both the girl and boy. Finding connections between appearances doesn’t do much of anything, but for now, Yu decided it’s worth a try. _ Who knows, maybe this vampire has a type _.

He wrinkled his eyebrows as he stared into his computer screen. His eyes switched from one image to another, his eyes finding different pictures with different angles of the two victims. Other than the brown hair, there wasn’t anything else that could connect the two. They both look nothing alike. Besides, even if it was the brown hair, how could he narrow it down to the next victim?

“I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. What may I get for you today, sir?”

Yu snapped his head off the computer screen and to the waiter besides him. Before him stood a young man with a slender body and curly, brown hair. His mossy green eyes rounded in curiosity at him. In his hands was a small notebook and a pen.

Yu was taken aback when he noticed the brown hair. Realizing that he began staring, he darted his eyes back to the table. He rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose. “I’ll just get a beer and a cheeseburger.”

The waiter nodded his head and wrote it down. Seeing the police outfit on the customer, he became curious. “Are you working on the incident from this morning?”

“Yeah, I am.”

He nodded his head in understanding. “Beer is on me, then. The news has been making people frantic to go outside, and it slows down the business. I’m grateful that you’re working on it.”

Yu took a look around him, impressed at the massive amount of people in the restaurant. He took a look at the waiter again and asked, “This is slow for you?”

“This is really tame compared to other days. You should see how many drunk people come by, especially on the weekends. So many angry hungovers, too.”

“I guess it’s also tough for you, huh?” Yu chuckled.

The waiter chuckled back. “Yeah, it is.” He took a moment to look at Yu’s kind face. After a while, he cleared his throat, “I’m Yoichi. If you need anything else, call for me.”

“I will, thanks,” Yu began to give his own name, but hesitated after remembering his current situation, “I’m... Ken.”

“Your order will come shortly, then, Ken.” Yoichi was just about to turn around when another customer whistled and shouted at him. For a moment, Yu thought he saw a sorrowful face on the brunet, but a soft smile quickly made its way back. Yoichi walked away and left Yu by himself again.

Now realizing the large amount of people around him, Yu pushed his computer to the side and began listening to others talk. Boredom and stress was chewing on his head, so all he needed now was a small break and some entertainment. Who knows, it could be the highlight of his day.

To make sure he didn’t appear creepy, he took out a notebook and started on an unfinished doodle. He noticed a group of friends in front of him, all wearing school uniforms. It was past lunch-time, but barely anywhere near the end of school hours, so they were most likely ditching class. Guys with dyed hair, unbuttoned shirts and girls with messy hair, short skirts. Definitely ditching.

Their mouths were filled with food as they talked. “Have you heard what happened to Hiroki this morning?”

“Him? Yeah, I’ve heard about it.”

“Do you think he’s the one that did it? I can’t see it happening at all.”

“What, killed his parents? That guy can’t even hurt a fly. You should know, you’ve been around him for so long.”

“So what, you think he’s kidnapped?”

“Why would anyone want to kidnap a male teenager? Maybe he ran away.”

“Why did he ran away if he didn’t kill his parents then? He’s not that kind of wimp.”

The group continued on talking. From what they’ve been saying, they seem to know Hiroki quite well. It was an opportunity that couldn’t showed up at any other perfect time. This was a great way to gather more information.

Yu tapped on the shoulder of a girl and held up his badge. She turned around and gave a surprised look towards him. “I’m with the police department. Would you mind sharing what you know about Hiroki?” He asked.

Hesitantly, the group agreed. Their accounts were totally different from the blog Yu read. They said that Hiroki was rather calm and laid-back. He helped out people on the streets and was known for being charming. Not only did he have a healthy relationship with his girlfriend, but he was also a loyal friend. He might’ve hated school, but he was very kind nevertheless.

Yu listened closely to what each person had to say. For the most part, they all said positive things about him, which was the polar opposite from the blog. Now with this new knowledge, it was easier to connect the two victims. They both seemed well behaved, were rather reserved, and were told to be kind. Yu scoffed a little when he realized that the culprit vampire potentially had a thing for “good girls” and “nice guys”.

Keeping the thought in his head, he looked around the restaurant and laid his eyes on Yoichi. The brunet carried two full trays, one with drinks and the other with food. He kept on a gentle smile as others stopped him in his tracks and would reply with a “you’re welcome” or a “your order will be coming right up”. While he was doing this, Yu noticed a rather strange person sitting at the counter. He hadn’t touched his food and was staring at Yoichi in an odd manner. His eyes seemed rather cold and his skin was very, very pale.

Yu quickly said his goodbyes to the group and sat back down at his table. Shortly afterwards, Yoichi brought over the beer and burger. “Here’s you order. Would you like me to give you your receipt now?”

“Um, yeah, that’ll be nice,” Yu awkwardly replied. He took another glance at the guy at the counter, who was still looking oddly at Yoichi. He clenched his jaws as Yoichi turned around and headed towards the cash register.

Yu took ahold of the can of beer and began drinking it. Although the cool drink felt amazingly refreshing, he couldn’t help but feel anxious. Yoichi fitted perfectly as the next victim, and the guy at the counter was anything but normal. More than anything, the guy’s undoubtedly the suspect Yu was looking for. 

When Yoichi came back with the receipt, Yu took out a card and handed it to him. “Yoichi, if you feel like you’re in any danger, give me a call.” The brunet raised his eyebrows with confusion and surprise. Not wanting to put him in a panic, Yu attempted at a causal explanation. “I just feel it’s appropriate or me to help you out. The beer helped with the stress more than I thought it would. I guess you can take this as my thanks.”

“Alright, you’re welcome then,” Yoichi let out a soft chuckle. As he tucked away the phone number, he turned his heels to head back towards the kitchen. “I need to get back to work, but it was nice meeting you. I’ll give you a call when ‘danger’ comes.” He gave a small wave before walking away.

—————————————————————————————————

Yoichi left the restaurant as the flow of customers settled down. He always had a sense of responsibility to stay back, even after his shift ended. However, this time, he thought that it would be okay to go home. Today was a slower day, after all.

He said his farewells to co-workers and started heading home. He rubbed his hands together and breathed on them, white fog coming out of his mouth. Despite it always getting cooler at night, he wasn’t ever prepared for the low temperatures. It’s usually during this time of regret that he becomes grateful for how close to work he lives.

As he made his way through the streets, he became awfully aware of how empty it was. It was typical for some sort of life to show, but today just seemed off. Perhaps he was just getting paranoid. With what’s happening in the past few weeks, anyone would feel as anxious as he was.

Pushing the thought away, he quickened his pace through the alleyway. He jiggled the keys out of his pocket. Becoming so focused on finding the right one in the dark, he didn’t realize someone was behind him.

A hand roughly covered his mouth with a cloth. Instantly detecting the sweet smell, Yoichi tried his best not to breathe in the scent. He struggled and struggled to get out of the grasp of the assaulter. The more he did so, the harder it became to breathe. Whether he liked it or not, he would have to breathe in the scent sooner or later. Out of frustration, he kicked the assaulter. The hold on him loosened, and Yoichi took this opportunity to free himself.

However, before he could do anything else, the attacker jumped on him. With incredible strength, he pushed Yoichi down to the ground. The brunet groaned when his head roughly hit the concrete, but what took him by surprise the most was the rows of sharp fangs in front of him. The attacker had a fierce look on him, his eyes wild as an animal. He didn’t even looked human anymore.

Yoichi pushed against the bottom of the creature’s jaw, trying his best to keep it away from him. Despite trying, the creature still eased down with no struggles. His breath became hot against Yoichi’s neck.

Just when the monster was about to bite, he stopped in his tracks and jumped off. Without hesitating, Yoichi got back to his feet. He was surprised to see someone else here, one with raven-black hair.

“Are you alright?” Yu asked and quickly stood by Yoichi’s side. He held onto a machete, which earned him a confused, terrified look. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“What? What’s going on? How did you even found me?”

He gave a sheepish look before giving his attention back on the vampire before them. “I just had a feeling something was going to happen, so I stuck around and… followed you.”

Yoichi gave out a sigh, but figured he couldn’t really argue back. After all, he just got rescued. His hands were still shaking from fear as he took a look at his attacker more closely. Those fangs still take him by surprise.

“Hunter.” The vampire snared. He gave Yu a glare before giving Yoichi a raised eyebrow. He grinded his teeth and gave the brunet an up-and-down inspection. “You could be useful. I like you, I think I might come back for you.” Before anyone could questioned anything, he jumped on top of a building and, as quick as lightning, disappeared.

Yu gave out a frustrated sigh and dropped the machete to the floor.

Yoichi stood in shock, taking in a shaky breath. It was ridiculous and he didn’t want to believe it, but from what just happened, it wasn’t a tale. “Was that a… a vampire?”

Yu turned around. He gave a small shrug and replied, “I don’t know. Maybe some surgery made it possible for someone to have retractable pairs of fangs that can dig into human skin and drink blood? No way that was a vampire. They aren’t real!” He gave out a sarcastic sigh. Trying to calm himself down, he closed his eyes and pressed the bridge of his nose. “It’s going to be harder to stop him now. He probably has your scent and can track you down.”

There was a silence that lasted for a seemingly long time. During it, Yoichi replayed the situation in his head, becoming more scarred by the second. In deep thought, he finally decided to say something to interrupt the uncomforting silence, “You don’t have to answer me, but do mind telling me who you really are? Something tells me you’re not a cop.”

Yu gave him a look that couldn’t be described. His face twisted into consideration, but he then just shook his head and shrugged. “It’s none of your business. I just need to put that guy in his grave before anyone else gets hurt.”

Yoichi nodded his head in understanding. “Then let me help you. He _ did _ say that he might come back for me. Maybe we can lure him in?”

“And what, use you as a carrot on a stick?” Yu gave it a thought before deciding anything else. “I mean, it’s not a bad idea. Maybe the vampire’s reckless enough to come back after you. I’ll give it a thought, but it sounds dangerous.” He noticed Yoichi taking in a shaky breath. It was cold, late at night, and after what just happened, anyone would be shaken up. “The vampire shouldn’t be coming back for you so soon. But just to be sure, let’s go back to my motel. We’ll think of a plan from there,” Yu reassured.

As he lead Yoichi back to his car, he noticed watery eyes on the brunet. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t think of anything. Instead, he kept his mouth shut as he sat in the driver's seat. They both stayed in a nervous silent throughout the car ride.

—————————————————————————————————

“Another missing person report? And you think her disappearance is related to this hunt?”

It’s been two days since the incident with Yoichi. Ever since then, Yu haven’t been able to find anything on the vampire. The whole idea of baiting him wasn’t working. Out of desperation, he had called Guren for help. 

“ The last they saw her was near the forest, Nijinomatsubara. From the rate of missing people, it’s possible that you’re dealing with a whole nest. Vampires usually like to live in isolation from humans, and what’s better than a forest? ”

“Even then, that amount of victims for a short period of time isn’t normal. Don’t they usually lay low? Why do you think they’re acting so quickly now?”

“Beats me. Even then, you can probably handle it. You have another person with you, too, right?”

Yu took a look at Yoichi, who gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. Yu returned the nod, but his worries kept building on top of each other. “Yeah, but he’s just an unlucky guy that got caught up with this mess. A vampire is already enough for a Hunter. What if they’re faced with a whole nest while someone’s holding them back?”

“ Two is always better than one. Stop looking down on others. The guy’s willing to help, and I think it’s an opportunity you shouldn’t miss. Meeting new people is part of the job, so take it as a learning experience. ”

“Guren, I don’t think you realize how serious this is,” Yu clicked his tongue, “If you’re right about it being a nest, then both of us could die. It’s better if it’s only one dead person when I go alone. I shouldn’t bring someone that doesn’t even know how to kill a vampire.”

“ I’m fully aware of your situation, but I also have another hunt to worry about.  ” Yu heard Guren sighed on the other end. “  I get that you have personal connections to vampires, but it’s not only you that you should worry about. People have already gotten hurt, and if you don’t get it together, more will get hurt. You just don’t want to see someone else die from your hands again, but it’s not your fault. Get it out of your head and give this guy a chance to help you. More is always better than one. ”

Despite wanting to argue back, Yu couldn’t get anything out of his mouth. He wanted to say that Guren was wrong and that it wasn’t like that, but he couldn’t get it out. Although he didn’t want to admit it, it’s becoming quite likely that he’s taking this too personally.

After no response, Guren hung up. Yu slowly put his phone down and made his way towards the sofa across from Yoichi. He took a sigh as he sat down. “The vampires are most likely in Nijinomatsubara. It’ll take a while to get there, so I better start heading out.”

“Shouldn’t we come up with a plan then? You said vampires, as in plural, so we’ll probably need some kind of outline.” Yoichi pressed his lips as he watched Yu pack things up. He edged towards the end of the sofa and leaned in, “What do we need to kill vampires? How do you even kill one?”

“Decapitation. You slice their necks and let their heads roll off.” Yu took a quick glance at Yoichi’s reaction, feeling slightly irritated by the startled look. He clicked his tongue and furrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t have to worry about that, though. You’re just coming along in case the vampire comes back for you, but you’re going to stay in the car when we get there. Let me take care of the vampires.”

“But if there’s more than one, couldn’t that get you killed? We should come up with a plan together. If I could help, I—”

“No, you can’t.” Yu gave Yoichi a cold glare. “Not only are you a possible victim, but you don’t even know the basics. If there’s going to be a person getting killed, then it’s going to be you. I’m not risking it. Just listen to me and stay put in my car when we get there.”

Yoichi bit his lips to keep him from saying anything else. He helplessly watched as Yu finished packing and started walking out of the motel room. The raven-haired nodded towards brunet when he opened the door. Obediently, Yoichi got up and walked out. He felt so guilty, and at the same time, so useless. Despite his best effort to get involved, he’s too weak to do anything.

When both males got settled down, Yu turned on the engine. The blast of music was so sudden, it made Yoichi jumped. He gave out an embarrassed sigh as the volume turned down and avoided eye contact. Yu gave out a scoff as he began driving.

Throughout the ride, there was little conversation. Through guilt from what he said earlier, Yu tried easing things up, “You must be pretty shaken up. It’s not everyday you discover that vampires are real.”

After some time of silence, Yoichi finally spoke, “Yeah, I’m still having a hard time accepting it.”

Through the corners of his eyes, he noticed that Yoichi was still avoiding eye contact. Yu noticed his body tensing up, but ignored it regardless. “Yeah, I know how you feel. It was a huge slap in the face when I found out that monsters are living out there, and most humans don’t even know it. It’s like everything you thought was fake is now real.”

Yu heard Yoichi take in a sharp breath. “There’s more than just vampires?”

“Yeah, you bet. From zombies to kitsunes, they’re all out there. It our job to kill them before they kill us.”

Yoichi squeezed his fist as the scenery of the forest came into view. For some reason, a rush of realization flowed through him. He looked out through the window and breathed out a slow breath. “So I guess I’m not crazy.”

Yu raised an eyebrow in confusion. However, as the car entered the dense forest, he kept to himself. He parked his car just barely out of sight from outside and got out. After retrieving his materials, he gave Yoichi one last exchanging of words. “Stay here. No matter what, don’t get out or do anything stupid. If I don’t come back in an hour, drive the car yourself out of here and give this number a call.” He took out a notebook and flipped it towards the page with Guren’s phone number.

Yoichi held onto it and gave Yu an alarmed expression. “You sound pretty sure that you’re going to die.” He noticed the sheepish smile on the raven-haired. His mouth became dry as he took a gulp. “Come back in one piece. You can’t just die after taking all that effort to help me.”

Yu gave out a small smirk. “I’m not going to die. I’m just thinking ahead in case of another scenario.” He could tell that Yoichi wasn’t buying his facade. He pressed his lips together after failing to fake a smile. With no more to say, he locked the car doors, nodded a farewell, and headed deeper into the forest.

The dark sky made the clusters of pine trees even more intimidating. Every step he took seemed like an echo through the intense silence. The crunch of the branches on the ground was the only sound that could be heard. Satisfying, but startling. Yu took one last look at his car again before going in deeper and losing complete view of it.

It was just then that he realized how idiotic he was; there was no way he could find the hideout in the middle of a forest. He was also at a disadvantage, having senses nowhere near as heightened as a vampire. Although he knew all of this, he also knew he had already made it all the way here. When there’s a will, there’s a way.

As time passed, Yu would occasionally check the syringes of dead-man’s blood on his belt to reassure himself. He would also switch between hands holding the machete, always on guard and ready to strike. It was during then when he heard fast footsteps behind him. He quickly spun around with the knife ready to attack.

A young male with messy hair got down on his knees and pleaded. His skin was scratched and dirtied, his hands raised up to protect his head. He breathed unevenly as he stared up at Yu, “Please don’t kill me, please don’t. I just want to—”

Yu slowly dropped his arms down, noticing the familiar face in front of him. “Hiroki?”

His cries became calmer as relief rushed through his body. He gave Yu a hopeful look and began stumbling on his words, “You know who I-I am? Can you please help me? There’s this really… really weird guy that kidnapped me. There’s… more. Damn, they-they’re still in there. He’s so strong, I couldn’t do anything else but escape. I couldn’t help any-anybody else. Oh, God…”

_ So there’s actually only one vampire. That’s at least some good news. _ “Hiroki, calm down,” Yu kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s fine, I’m with the police department. All you need to do is tell me where the rest of the victims are and get out of here. There’s a car parked near here with someone else that you can help you. It’ll be alright, I’ll handle the rest.”

He let out a shaky breath and nodded in agreement. Without hesitating, he got back up on his feet and led Yu to where the hideout was. Once they got there, Hiroki gave out a regretful sigh and thanked the other as he ran off again. Yu was left in the radius of the shed, feeling the most excited and nervous he’s ever been.

The small, wooden building had a heavy door, made of a different material from the rest of the shed. A tiny but unsealed window was just besides it, the only opening to allow in air. Yu slowly made his way towards it, peeping through it to see two young girls tied up. Both were trembling with fear as they looked at the same direction. Yu averted his eyes to where they were looking and saw the same man from Yoichi’s assault. He was kicking and punching all over, the anger clear on his face.

“That guy escaped! Damn it! It was going to be tonight that I was going to turn you all!” He gave out a loud, deep yell that rumbled the ground. The silence afterwards lingered, like a vulture after it’s meal. The vampire finally took in a breath and lowered his volume, “It was going to be a full moon tonight. I planned on having a full family under the moon, but now a son escaped and the other is with a Hunter. Damn it all, damn it all…” He turned towards the brunette girls, earning him gasps of fear. One of them started crying as her breathing continued heavily. The vampire gave a sadistic smirk. “No matter, I’ll just have two daughters. I can always wait for sons to come around. You guys don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back with blood for our first family dinner.”

Yu quickly hid as the vampire walked out of the door. He held his breath as the creature walked deeper and deeper into the forest, sounds of footsteps slowly becoming faint. Once he became certain that the vampire was gone, he ran into the shed and placed a finger over his lips at the two girls. Quickly recalling what the man said earlier, frustration erupted at the sickening thought of what he planned to do with the captured victims. Using it as motivation, Yu cut loose the thick ropes on the girls, who were still shaking and frightful. He shushed them to remain quiet as they headed outside and towards the direction of his car.

His own heartbeats were thumping loudly in his ear. His jaws clenched as he looked at the girls with intense eyes, “There’s a car parked around here. Go there and there’ll be somebody that’ll take you guys out…”

Yu felt his heart sank when he noticed how the girls were staring frighteningly at something behind him. He turned around to see the vampire, his fangs visible and eyes narrowed. “I thought I smelled something unusual around here. Who would’ve thought it’s you,” he snarled.

“Quick, get out of here!” Yu ordered the girls, and with hesitation, they listened and ran off. He gripped the machte tightly as the vampire charged at him. Using all the force he could muster, he swung the knife. He felt flesh getting sliced apart through the machete, and with his own encouragement, Yu putted in more strength to cut the entire limb off the body. The vampire shrieked as its arm dropped to the ground. Now free from the grasp, he backed up as Yu held up the machete for another attack. Unfortunately, the Hunter was already slowing down.

Using it as his advantage, the creature ran again at Yu, dodging the knife this time. As the human recollected his energy to bring the machete back up, the vampire kicked it out of his grasp. Yu quickly dodged the next kick, but lost balanced at the second. The monster jumped on top of him, blood dripping from its left shoulder-blade. Using its right arm, he pushed Yu’s head roughly on the ground and gripped his hair to reveal his bare neck. Yu knew that if the vampire drank his blood, it’ll gather enough strength to go after the runaway victims. After all he did to come to this point, there’s no way he would let it all go to waste.

Yu fiddled with his belt, trying his best to get the syringes of dead-man’s blood out of the tight space underneath the pressure of the vampire. When he managed to pull one out, he inserted it into the side of the vampire, receiving a gasp of agony in return. He pushed the creature off him and went after the machete, but fell from the tight grasp the vampire had on his ankle. To his despair, the vampire was now more aggressive than before. Even with the poison in him, he managed to throw Yu to the side. His back collided with the shed in a harsh thud. He stumbled to get on his feet as he gasped for air and coughed through the agonizing pain. No longer able to support his own weight, he fell to his legs and hunched over.

The vampire walked closer towards Yu. He limped along the way, showing the effect of the poison. Even then, he managed, and was ready to brutally pierced through the Hunter’s back. A wooden pole was right beside him, and so he picked it up, raised his arm, and brought it down with as much force as possible. However, before he could even bring it down, he became dizzy and the sight before him flipped upside down. It rolled and rolled further away from the prey as black spots appeared around the corner of his eye. He could do nothing as everything turned dark and silent.

Yu shot his head up with surprise at the decapitated vampire before him. The neck was bleeding like crazy, and the flesh around it was still pumping, almost as if it was trying to find the missing head. It slowly stopped as the body fell backwards, showing no more signs of life. Wondering who did this, Yu looked around.

It didn’t take long until his eyes settled on Yoichi. His arms were shaking as they held onto the machete, the blade now so red. His expression was twisted into startlement, confusion and disgust. Even so, Yu could tell he was trying his best to calm down.

Yoichi quickly dropped the machete and wiped his hands on his pants, despite having no blood on it. He clumsily walked towards Yu and kneel down. “Are you alright?” He asked through short breaths as he supported the raven-haired on his feet.

Yu side-glanced him and gave a scoff. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” He noticed the tensed body of Yoichi’s and couldn’t help but smirk at his sweaty face and scared eyes. “But what about you? How are you holding up? And how did you even found me?”

Yoichi didn’t reply right away. He took a look once more at the vampire’s head, detached from its own body, and quickly looked away. He took in a gulp as a sudden realization hit him. “He’s... dead. I did that.”

“Yeah, you did,” Yu couldn’t help but feel impressed, “But you saved me.” It was then that he remembered what he had said to Yoichi. “_ Not only are you a possible victim, but you don’t even know the basics. If there’s going to be a person getting killed, then it’s going to be you _.” He didn’t realize how harsh it sounded at the moment and how wrong he was. He started to feel guilt well up, and cleared his throat, “You did really well, though. You didn’t even hesitate when I was in danger. I’m sorry for what I said about you earlier. Once again, thanks.”

Yoichi gave him a look and just kindly smiled, relieving the raven-haired from his guilt. “No, it’s fine, I don’t blame you. You were just trying to protect me, and I was too stubborn to sit by. I just couldn’t do nothing when you're in possible danger. I would feel guilty if something does happen to you, too, so I’m just doing ourselves both a favor.”

Yu chuckled as relief flowed through his body. He was about to reply but stopped when noticing how sad Yoichi’s eyes were. Despite wanting to ask about it, he kept silent and limped his way back to his car, the brunet following right beside him.

—————————————————————————————————

Yu stood outside the police station as the kidnapped victims made their way home. Through compromising, they agreed on telling the cops that Yu had found them in a shed and shot the suspect on the spot when he held up a gun. After some short questionings, they were released. Yoichi was held back longer than the others for some more interrogation. Fortunately, he managed a story and got out with little worries.

When he noticed Yu standing by his car, he ran up towards him. “I haven’t said this yet, but I wanted to say thank you for helping us out. You managed to find the same missing victims the cops weren’t able to find,” he gave a small, gentle smile.

Yu returned the smile, “Don’t worry about it. It’s just what I do.”

A comforting silence stayed there. Yoichi couldn’t help but feel massive respect towards Yu. Behind the curtains, he managed to save people without recognition. The creatures he deals with were most likely more dangerous than any other crimes, and it showed today. Yoichi couldn’t help but speak his own mind, “You’re amazing. Going around the country and killing monsters like that must be tiring, but you seemed like you dealt with it for a long time now. I wonder what it’s like.”

Yu scoffed at the sudden compliment. He gave a shrug, “I didn’t really have a choice, but it wasn’t like I didn’t want to become a Hunter either. There are some things I need to take care of.”

“It’s like that, huh?” Yoichi gave Yu a thoughtful stare. Very hesitantly, he began asking, “Can I help you with that?”

“What?” Yu raised an eyebrow at the sudden suggestion. He wasn’t sure what to think of it. On one hand, he didn’t want Yoichi to be caught up in this mess, but on the other, he was proven that the brunet has got what it takes. He doesn’t know why anyone would want to choose this path, though. There were so many risks and little rewards. “Why would you want to do that? You have no idea—”

“After experiencing today, I realize just how much I don’t know. I want to do what you do and help others,” Yoichi interrupted Yu, “I understand the risk, but I want to change my life. I want to do something greater. I’m sorry or being selfish, but I would really like to join you.”

Yu was taken aback and had to let what Yoichi said lingered in the air. A part of him wanted to reject it, but another part convinced him it was probably a positive thing for the both of them. What Guren had told him earlier that evening also came in mind, and it played on repeat. “_ Meeting new people is part of the job, so take it as a learning experience. More is always better than one _.” “You really want to become a Hunter with me?” Yu finally asked.

Without hesitating, Yoichi nodded. The determination in his eyes convinced Yu even more.

“Well, I have a lot to teach you then,” Yu felt his heart skip a beat when the look on Yoichi’s expression became that of a nervous excitement. It took him awhile to realize that the brunet didn’t even know his real name, and it almost shamed him. Yu cleared his throat and Yoichi gave him his full attention, making the raven-haired even more nervous to say it, “I haven’t told you my name, yet, but it’s Yuichiro Hyakuya. But uh… Yu is also fine.”

Yoichi beamed and let out an unexpected chuckle. He held out his hands, and Yu awkwardly held onto it and shook it. “It’s our first proper meeting, then, Yu,” he said, suddenly avoiding eye contact from the slight embarrassment.

Yu gave an awkward laugh and nodded his head, “Um, yeah…”

The handshake was still there, and both parties quickly retreated their hands back when they noticed how long it took them to release it. Noticing the embarrassed look on the brunet, Yu couldn’t help but laugh the awkwardness away. Yoichi was stunned for a moment, but slowly joined in on the laugh. They both realized just how much they needed to adapt to each other. Although, it was the start of something, and it can be proven to be something great. It’ll just take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the unfamiliar names in this chapter are made up. However, there is one that isn’t, so try to figure out which one and search them up as a little Easter egg~  
I’m having a difficult time deciding whether or not I should make Yu and Yoichi a thing. On one hand, my inner fangirl wants to develop their relationship, but on the other, I want this fanfiction to be more serious and drama-filled. I also know that they aren’t exactly a popular couple in the fandom compared to MikaYu.  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story so far. If possible, please tell me if I made a mistake so that I could go back and fix it. Thanks~

**Author's Note:**

> This work is deeply inspired by the television series, “Supernatural”. I got an idea one day to do a crossover with “Owari no Seraph” and “Supernatural”, putting the characters of “Owari no Seraph” into the world of “Supernatural”. With that being said, major main characters from “Supernatural” will not appear, such as Sam, Dean, Castiel, etc.. so I apologize in advance for that. I also want to note that I obviously don’t in anyway, shape or form, own “Owari no Seraph” or “Supernatural”. The series belongs to their respective owners and creators.


End file.
